Electrical enclosures generally consist of a cabinet and a door connected by hinges. To strengthen the door, typically it is folded in the shape of a pan. That is, the door is a flat panel surrounded by edges that form a peripheral flange. To strengthen the door opening side of the cabinet, at least one surface is formed around the perimeter of the cabinet door opening. The length of the peripheral flange on the door is designed to create a space between the edge of that flange and the surface that surrounds the perimeter of the cabinet door opening. This allows the door to swing freely as it is opened and closed.
That is, a typical hinge system causes the door to swing in an arc, so there must be sufficient clearance between the peripheral flange of the door, and the perimeter of the cabinet door opening to avoid scraping, jambing or other interference.
Elimination of the space between the edge of the peripheral flange and the surface that surrounds the perimeter of the door opening is advantageous because it provides for better protection of the inside of the cabinet from external contaminants. Other approaches in the art of electrical enclosure hinge systems do not eliminate the requirement for a space between the edge of the peripheral flange on the door and the surface that surrounds the cabinet door opening.
There is therefore a need for an improved hinge system.